Bad Season
'' Bad Season'' is the first mixtape by American rapper Tech N9ne. The mixtape was presented by XXL Magazine and hosted by DJ Whoo Kid and DJ Scream, with Whoo Kid also playing a major role in production. The mixtape has a decidedly East Coast sound, featuring a number of beats very different from Tech's usual style of production, all picked by Whoo Kid. The mixtape was released on XXL's website for free download on December 23, 2010, with a retail version with a slightly different track listing being made available by Strange Music on January 25, 2011. The retail version sold 4,400 copies in its first week of release and has sold 6,842 to date. Reception Allmusic rated the mixtape 3.5/5 stars. Track Listing 'Free Edition' 'Retail Edition' Samples *"Down For the Block" features a sample of "Bout Ta Bubble" by Tech N9ne *"The Rain" features a sample of "Rain" by Yoko Kanno and the Seatbelts Notes *"Hard Liquor" was a beat that was originally intended for Game's Doctor's Advocate album. His version didn't make the album, though it was eventually released on a mixtape. Tech's version left the original hook intact and began with the original Dr. Dre beat before switching to a version remixed by Travis Barker. *"Losin' My Mind" was originally supposed to feature Brotha Lynch Hung on the hook, but a minor disagreement between the two artists prevented them from collaborating. *"Speed of Sound (Acapella)" was a verse Tech N9ne had originally written for Bone Thugs-n-Harmony. The song was never completed or released, so Tech released the acapella here (eschewing the beat out of respect for the producers involved. He did the same for "Blammers and Burners" (originally for a Crooked I song) and "Move" (originally for a remix of the Mims song "Move (If You Wanna)". *"This Ring" and "This Ring Outro" originally appeared together as a single track on Tech's 2001 album Anghellic. *"The Rain" and "Come Gangsta" originally appeared on Tech's 2006 album Everready (The Religion). Singles *Ego Trippin' Peak Chart Positions US Billboard 200 (118) US Independent (13) US R&B (28) US Rap (15) Personnel Alyia Yates: featured performer, track 17 (free version) Big Scoob: featured performer, track 11 (free version) or 10 (retail version) Bizzy: featured performer, track 3 Black Vain: featured performer, track 4 Cookin Soul: producer, tracks 3, 8 DJ Scream: mixtape host DJ Whoo Kid: mixtape host; producer, tracks 4-7, 10-13 (free version) or 9-12 (retail version) Dontez Yates: additional vocals, track 15 (free version) EM80: producer, track 13 (retail version) Dr. Dre: producer, track 9 (free version) Godemis: featured performer, track 10 (free version) or 9 (retail version) IcyRoc Kravyn: producer, tracks 15-16 (free version) Irv da Phenom: featured performer, tracks 6, 12 (free version) or 11 (retail version), 13 (retail version) Jay Rock: featured performer, track 11 (free version) or 10 (retail version) Jeff Nelson: additional vocals, track 1 Kokane: featured performer, track 9 (free version) Krizz Kaliko: featured performer, tracks 4-8, 10 (free version) or 9 (retail version), 12 (free version) or 11 (retail version); writer, tracks 17-18 (free version); additional vocals, tracks 3, 9 (free version), 17-18 (free version) Kutt Calhoun: featured performer, tracks 3, 10-11 (free version) or 9-10 (retail version); writer, track 15 (free version) Lecoya Lejeune: additional vocals, track 17 (free version) Nesto the Owner: featured performer, track 5 Oobergeek: featured performer, track 4 Polyhedron: producer, track 17 (free version) Red Spyda: producer, tracks 4-7, 10-13 (free version) or 9-12 (retail version) Reign Yates: additional vocals, track 17 (free version) Royce da 5'9": featured performer, track 13 (retail version) Seven: producer, track 18 (free version) Tech N9ne: album artist; writer, tracks 15, 17-18 (free version) Tonesha Sanders: featured performer, track 5; additional vocals, track 12 (free version) or 11 (retail version) Travis Barker: co-producer, track 9 (free version) Ubiquitous: featured performer, track 10 (free version) or 9 (retail version) Yukmouth: additional vocals, track 18 (free version)